kingdom_hearts_manga_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Axel (Lea)
Axel is a major character of the Kingdom Hearts video game series and its following manga/novel series. He is the Nobody of Lea and serves as an anti-hero throughout most of the manga. As Lea, he was originally born in Radiant Garden and spent time with his former best friend Isa. However, when Xehanort began performing dangerous experiments related to darkness, Lea was turned into the Nobody "Axel" alongside the 6 other apprentices of Ansem the Wise. His Nobody would serve as No.VIII of Organization XIII. Axel is considered the assassin of the organization as he is often tasked to eliminate anyone who attempts to interfere with the group's plans. He later forges a special bond with Roxas and Xion, resulting in him regaining his emotions and later chooses to help Sora defeat the Organization. Axel's main weapons of choice are his Eternal Chakrams, used for close and long-ranged combat. Axel eventually acquired his own Keyblade after being re-completed into his original self during the events of Dream Drop Distance. Appearance Axel (Lea) is a tall young man with red spiky hair that includes a widow's top, emerald green eyes, and a lanky build to his body compared to the other Organization members. His original self wore a sleeveless orange jacket with a white, sleeveless shirt underneath, and tan, baggy pants with red and white sneakers and black socks. He also appears to have two purple-colored reverse teardrops on his face, what this means is clearly unknown. However, it is revealed in [[Kingdom Hearts III|''Kingdom Hearts III]] that Saix painted them on Axel's face to stop him from crying too much. Axel wears the iconic black coat Organization XIII dons on every occasion. Axel's coat appears to have a more proper design in comparison to others' such as Xigbar's or Demyx's. He wears the occasional black gloves and boots to keep up with his image of the Organization. Unlike other members, Axel isn't seen with his hoodie that often, giving him more of an iconic look compared to those who do. '''Gallery' Axel Introduces himself.jpeg|First Debut Axel Days Profile.jpeg|Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Personality Axel's personality is mainly confident, cocky, and hot-blooded during most of his appearances. As the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel is shown to be rather sarcastic at times when the Organization orders him to do the "icky jobs" or dealing with Sora's obliviousness. He takes great joy in taunting others and even exaggerates some of his sarcasm just to mess around for laughs. His first appearance in ''Chain of Memories ''shows Axel as ruthless pyromaniac when carrying out orders to exterminate the Castle Oblivion traitors. He also shows off a stoic persona around his coworkers, meaning he takes the title of the Organization's resident assassin seriously. These characteristics carry on to the point of expressing no qualms over killing his comrades, showing signs of a cold-hearted persona to those such as Larxene and Vexen. Despite this, Axel slowly grows out of his ruthless personality once he starts spending more time with Roxas and Xion. He notably adopts a cool, level-headed persona towards the two young Keyblade wielders, acting as a source of wisdom and often looks after them like a big brother. Axel even expresses genuine joy when Roxas admits he's one of their best friends. He also shows signs of being flustered and laid-back when relaxing on the clock tower or when Xion tells him he's sweet. However, Axel becomes more concerned for them once he learns of Xemnas' plans to control the two Nobodies. From that point, Axel begins to regress back to his original persona, distancing himself from Roxas and Xion for the sake of their safety. He ultimately chooses to drop his facade and desperately tries everything he can to save his friends, showing more of his dedication to protect those that he cherishes. This is shown during his climactic fight with Roxas and Xion, revealing how devastated he feels upon learning that the two are resigning to their tragic fates. Axel's choice to bring back his friends ultimately results in him betraying the Organization and helping the Heroes of Light against the forces of darkness. Upon letting Roxas resign to his fate, Axel feels depressed about his friend's choice and attempts to resort to dirty methods to resurrect him. However, Axel's newfound bond with Kairi makes him realize his true morality, leading to his ultimate sacrifice to save Sora and the others from being overwhelmed by the Nobodies. History Lea was born in Radiant Garden, spending most of his time hanging out with his childhood friend Isa. The two would often act as troublemakers, causing mischief among the citizens and attempting to break into Hollow Bastion for pulling off pranks. At some point, Lea and Isa encountered Ventus during one of their strolls around the block. After challenging Ventus to a duel and losing, Lea decides to befriend Ventus and promises him they'd always be friends no matter what. At some point after Birth by Sleep, Lea and Isa succeded in entering the castle, only to be thrown out by Aeleus and Dilan. Regardless, the two still remained focus on learning more about the secrets of Hollow Bastion for unknown reasons. A few years later, Lea would eventually become one of Ansem the Wise's apprentices but fell victim to Xehanort's dangerous experiments involving darkness and hearts. Like Ansem's other apprentices, Lea was split into both a Heartless and Nobody. Lea's empty body later became the Nobody "Axel". He was then recruited into Organization XIII by Xemnas at some point. For the following years, Axel spends time carrying out his duty as the Organization's assassin. However, Axel and Saïx (Isa's Nobody) decide to plan a rebellion against Xemnas and find out the truth behind their missing friend, Subject X. Synopsis (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Abilities (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Relationships Roxas (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Saix/Isa (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Xion (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Namine (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Sora (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Kairi (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Trivia (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Category:Males Category:Organization XIII Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Nobodies Category:Somebodies